kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Café Kong
Cafe Kong is one of the older and more lively chats on the Kongregate web site. Creation Please provide creation date here Moderators Valkyrie was the first appointed Moderator of the room. She joined Kongregate it's early early Beta phase in 2006. Her account was deleted, and she remade her account again in February of 2007. Valkyrie has also moded in The Van, then the Barrens and then Cafe Kong. A interview with Valkyrie can be viewed here Venzael has now since become the main room Moderator. Darxzero Denvish Sakuya TheCrom MikeChilds Takamatsu Visiting Mods: Insert visiting mods here Atmosphere Cafe Kongs users are a tight knit group who welcome all. The main goal of Cafe Kong is to provide a fun and safe environment for all ages on Kongregate. Room Regulars Below is a list of Cafe Kong members who have either engaged in chat enough to be known by others, or frequent the room often enough to be noticed. Stefan88 aka insert short description here ---- theSeraph aka Seraph Seraph is the loving husband to littlegoth (below) and he's the Cafe's resident Angel. Seraph is snarky, sometimes crass, and sometimes rude a gentleman; despite all that he's well liked. He knows a good bit about most things, and if he doesn't know it he can usually find out. He has written a few books, and one has been published. theSeraph is a Reference Librarian by trade. ---- littlegoth aka lg or desi But if you call her desi and she has *NOT* talked to you before, she probably won't answer. She's the Cafe's non-goth who's constantly being accused as one because of her name. So you know, theSeraph gave her that nickname years ago when they met. littlegoth is married to theSeraph in real life and they have two children together. She is generally easy going, but don't count on that saving you for long if you annoy her. littlegoth is a Cosmetologist by trade and is sometimes able to help with questions. ---- VQuesadilla aka insert short description here ---- tta182 aka insert short description here ---- Akasharoo aka insert short description here ---- Feiniel aka insert short description here ---- monodemono aka insert short description here ---- Bekah117 aka insert short description here ---- Kevah aka Kev or Kebab insert short description here ---- hiddenninja aka hidden or ninja or hn insert short description here ---- snooperassassin aka insert short description here ---- sexy_scoreceress aka insert short description here ---- Ether_Shadow aka insert short description here ---- indiecindie aka insert short description here ---- Absence aka insert short description here ---- Josh_Amsterdam aka insert short description here ---- Shellshock1_2 aka insert short description here ---- Loki_420 aka Loki or Drunki insert short description here ---- User Reviews and Comments ProfessorChaos: This was the first room I joined on Kongregate. Everyone was really friendly and Val made it a great place to stay. I only moved after a friend became a mod and invited me to The Bomb Shelter. Memorable Events Insert memorable events in the chat here Forums & Groups Cafe Kong Forum Facebook Group Cafe Kong Blog